


Let them Hate

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis after coming out and people don't support them so Louis is really down and Harry "cheers him up" if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let them Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy the smut okay???

Louis storms through his and Harry's flat door with tears in his eyes and Harry quickly rushes behind him trying to calm him down. "I told you it was too soon Harry! All of our fans hate us." 

Harry quietly closes the door and turns around toward his boyfriend only to find Louis curled in a ball in the middle of the kitchen floor sobbing his eyes out. "Lou bear they don't all hate us love, we'll get through this." Harry grabs both of his boyfriend’s hands to try and sooth him. Louis looks straight into Harry's eyes after pulling out his phone and showing him the non-stop twitter messages he had been receiving for the past hour.

@Louis_Tomlinson: you disgust me and I wish you would die

@Louis_Tomlinson: you just lost a fan you queer!!

@Louis_Tomlinson: that is absolutely disgusting! you're going to HELL

Harry fought back his own tears as he looked up at his boyfriend's face completely broken. He looked back down at the phone and scrolled through the timeline and stopped at a message that made his breath hitch.

@Louis_Tomlinson: IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!

Harry's smile didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend who seemed to get even more upset at the fact that Harry was smiling at such a distraught time. "Why on earth are you smiling at a time like this? We are getting death threats and people genuinely hate us and we may never have a career again!" Lou's eyes began to water up even more as the words left his mouth. Harry grabbed one of his hands again and raised the phone up for the older boy to see.

Lou's eye's stayed on the screen for a smile before he gave his boyfriend a small smile, still not feeling much better since it was only one tweet. "Oh boo bear, one is better than none and I'm sure people will realize the love we have once we show it." Harry laid the phone on the kitchen floor as he grabbed Louis' face to bring him in for a kiss. Lou pulled back slightly causing Harry to look at him with hurt in his eyes. "Come on boo, don't be like that. Let me help you feel better."

Harry leaned in slowly making sure his boyfriend wouldn’t back away for a second time. As soon as he realized Louis wasn’t going to budge, Harry pressed their lips against each other. Louis melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around the back of Harry’s neck pulling the boy on top of him. Harry smiled into the kiss before licking up the older boy’s lips and kissing the tip of Louis’ nose. “They don’t know about us Lou. They’ll see. They’ll see that our love is strong and what we have is real and they’ll come around. I promise.” Louis looked up at the boy he loved admiring how strong Harry was and how well he was handling everything. “I love you,” he whispered in response to Harry’s words. Harry bit his bottom lip and pushed his body down against the smaller boy. “You feel that boo bear?” Harry teased as he grinded his hard-on against the boy beneath him. Louis tilted his head back as he laughed out loud. “What do you plan to do with that Harry?” 

Harry ground down again bringing his lips to Louis’ ear as he spoke. “Plan to show you just how much I love you baby.” The breath against Louis’ ear had the smaller boy shivering and bucking his hips up. “But first,” Harry spoke as he licked a strip up the older boy’s ear lobe, “I want to blow you right here on our kitchen floor.” Louis whimpered from the back of his throat as he closed his eyes feeling Harry’s hands slowly pulling down his sweat pants. He lifted up his bum, helping Harry ease the sweats and underwear off in one swift motion. Harry leaned up as he took off his own shirt while Louis did the same. Harry purred as he looked down at Louis’ body. He crept his way down like a cat roaming his hands up to the older boy’s chest. Louis dug his hand into Harry’s curls and pulled roughly causing Harry to grown in pleasure. Louis knew Harry loved to get his hair pulled so he did it again loving the sounds it brought out of the younger boy. 

Harry kissed on his boyfriend’s chest trailing his tongue across the right nipple and sucking on it as he pinched and fondled with the left one between his fingertips. Louis keened at the sensation as he slowly bucked his hips up. Harry continued his mouth down Louis’ body replacing his tongue on the older boy’s right nipple with his other hand. “mmm Har-reh feels so good,” Louis cooed as Harry’s large hands continued to play with his nipples. Harry brought his face down toward Louis’ cock watching as it twitched with anticipation. The younger boy licked his lips before wrapping them around the head of Louis’ shaft. Louis tilted his head back gripping harder at Harry’s hair. Harry moaned around his boyfriend’s cock sending vibrations through the smaller frame before dipping his head down lower. “ugnnnnn fuckkkk har-ahhh-ye-ugnnn.” Harry bobs his head back and forth as he continues to play with his lover’s nipples loving the filthy sounds leaving his mouth. 

Louis thrusts his hips up into Harry’s mouth as he grips tighter at the mop of curls. Louis licks his upper lip before biting the lower one loving how Harry’s lips wrap around him. Harry pushes his head down further causing Louis to hit the back of his throat. “ahhhh FUCK harry yesyesyes,” Louis moans out. The younger boy removes his hands from Louis’ chest and places them on the older boy’s hips allowing his mouth to be fucked. Louis pulls harder on Harry’s hair as he thrust his hips up harder into his boyfriend’s mouth. Harry moans in pleasure as his eyes start to water from the feeling. “Shit Hazza b-bout to cum.” Harry looks up through his eyelashes at Louis causing their eyes to meet and that alone is enough to push Louis over the edge. Before he knows it, he is releasing his hot seed deep down Harry’s throat and the younger boy is eager to swallow it all down. Louis lets go of the younger boy’s hair and lets his arms fall to the kitchen floor as Harry sucks him through his orgasm. Louis whimpers lowly as he feels Harry slowly pull his lips away from his drained shaft. Harry leans down and kisses up Louis’ body until his lips hover over the boy below him. He presses their lips together, sticking his tongue down Louis’ mouth causing him to taste himself. Both boy’s fight for dominance but because of Louis’ weak state, he simply gives up pulling back and Harry leans down and attacks his neck. 

“Ha-harry. Need you, need you now,” Louis whines as he starts to feel himself growing hard again. Harry lifts off the boy and yanks off his boxers and sweats in one go before helping the older boy up. He quickly lifts Louis up, making the boy wrap his legs around his thin frame as he hoist them toward the bedroom not caring about what’s left on the floor. Harry blindly makes his way to their bedroom dropping Louis on the bed. “Oomf,” Louis says before glaring at Harry. “Jesus Harry not so rough yeah?” Harry laughs slightly as he walks over to their counter to get the lube. “Sorry babe….so…you ready to see just how much I love you?” Harry walks back over to Louis and slowly starts to spread the older boy’s legs a bit wider. Louis leans back against the bed as he looks up at Harry with lust filled eyes. “Show me. Show me why I shouldn’t care what other people think of us.” Harry makes his way between Louis’ legs as he opens the lube bottle. He places a generous amount on his index and middle finger before rubbing them together with his thumb. He brings his hand down and teases Louis’ entrance by making circles around the ring of muscles.

Louis tries to push his arse down to feel more but Harry pulls his hand away. “Uh uh uh Lou. Patience baby.” Louis groans and grips at the sheets as he waits for Harry to go inside of him. Harry smiles down at the eager boy and places his fingers back toward the entrance forming small circles once again. Just when Louis was about to tell Harry he could go to hell, Harry eased both of his fingers into Louis causing the older boy to gasp at the intrusion. Harry bit his lip and he twisted his fingers in and out of the boy. “Feel so good Louis. So tight..fuck can’t wait to get inside you.” Louis hummed in approval as he pushed his arse down on the two fingers. “Fuckk Haz need more ugnnn need more.” Harry pushed in a third finger as he continued to move his hand in and out causing Louis to let out a high pitched moan. Harry groaned loving the sounds Louis was making. “Fuck yeah Louis let it out for me,” Harry growled as he curled his fingers hitting that sweet spot that sent Louis over the edge.

“Oooo shitshitshit Harry FUCKKK yesyesyes right there fuckk please pl-pleasee need you.” Harry pulled his fingers out quickly causing Louis to whimper in slight pain. Harry quickly grabbed the lube and poured a large amount in his hand before slicking his cock and chunking the bottle across the room. He licked his lips as he lined himself up with Louis’ entrance. “Bet they don’t know how well I fuck you,” Harry taunted as he slowly pushed the head of his dick in. Louis moaned lowly at the feeling and Harry’s words. “fu-uckkk…bet they don’t know how tight you stay around me,” Harry continued as he pushed further in. “God Lou ugnnn bet they don’t know how loud you call my name out when I dig deeper.” Harry had pushed all the way in now and was just waiting for the okay from Louis. 

“You are so fucking hot. Move,” Louis growled out at the boy. Harry placed his hands over the smaller boy’s as he pulled his hips back only to push them deeper inside. Both boys moaned in appreciation at the feeling. “So.fucking.tight.” Harry said between thrusts. “Tell me how much you like it Louis. Tell me how much you enjoy this dick.” Louis panted loudly as he tried to speak. “Ugnn shit love it Harry. Love how good you fill me up baby. Ahhhh fuck me hard Harry. Split me open.” Harry moaned loudly at Louis words lifting his body up and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s legs as he pounded at the new angle. Louis had let out a high pitched scream so Harry knew he hit the older boy’s bundle of nerves. “Yeahhhh you like that? Take this dick. Take it Louis.” Louis tried to move his hand down to grab his aching cock but Harry swatted it away.

“No. You don’t cum until I tell you to cum. You got that?” Louis was a fucking mess and couldn’t even speak back. All he could do was let out pathetic little whimpers. His legs were shaking tremendously and his entire body felt like jello. Harry continued to rock harder in and out of the boy as he felt his own heat in his stomach building up. “ugnnnnnn fuckkkk feel so good wrapped around me Lou. They just don’t fucking know. You’re my fucking world.” Harry’s rhythm started to get sloppy and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “FUCKK Lou..touch yourself for Harry baby. Let me see you cum.” 

Louis all too eagerly wrapped his hand around his own cock pumping feverously feeling his climax coming. Harry pushed in deep three more times before cumming hard inside his boyfriend with a shout of the older boy’s name. Feeling Harry’s seed push inside of him had Louis going over the edge as he shot out onto his hand and chest. Both boys tried to compose their breathing as they rocked their bodies against each other coming down from their highs. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand from around his cock and brought it to his mouth licking the hand clean before leaning down and licking the rest off his chest. Louis moaned at the sight above him. Harry slowly pulled out of Louis to go to the bathroom and get a small towel. He wet the towel before coming back and wiped Louis’ loosened hole clean. He wiped himself off once finished and threw the towel on the floor. He crawled in between Louis’ legs and watched as the older boy slowly lifted his eyes to look up at him. 

“It will get better Lou. Our real fans will always be by our side. Always. And when it’s said and done, all I really need is you.” Harry planted a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead before smiling down at him. Louis closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around the body above him and taking a deep breath. “I know Haz. It’s just hard you know. Like some of these people loved us to bits yesterday and now all of a sudden today it’s like we killed their first child.” Harry laughed lightly. “This is why I love you. They’ll come around love. Until then I’ll just keep fucking you so you remember why you fell in love with me in the first place.” Louis laughed then squeezed Harry tighter. “You’ll keep fucking me regardless.” Both boys laughed and Harry pulled his head up to give Louis a peck on the lips. “I love you Lou.” Louis smiled back fondly. “And I love you Harry.”


End file.
